Great Horned Owl
The great horned owl (Bubo virginianus) is a large and powerful bird of prey, with characteristic horn-like ear tufts from which it gains its common name. The second largest owl in North America, the great horned owl also has a distinctive white ‘bib’, or throat patch, as well extraordinarily large yellow eyes and powerful, fully feathered talons. The female is generally larger and heavier than the male and also has a brood patch which is not present in the male. In general, the overall appearance of the male and female great horned owl is fairly similar. The plumage of the great horned owl has an undertone of white to buff, which is suffused with darker shades of brown, grey-brown or black-brown. The throat is white or sometimes orange-buff, which is especially visible when the bird is perched or calling. The underside of the body is buff, with light and dark brown barring and dark brown tips to the feathers. On the face, the well-defined tawny facial disk is encircled by a narrow black band, and has two white ‘eyebrows’ above the eyes. The bill is slate-coloured or black and is partially hidden within the facial feathers. The legs of the great horned owl are fully feathered and are mottled brown or buff, while the tail is short and barred, with white edges. Juvenile great horned owls look fairly similar to the adults, with a slightly more red-buff colouration and softer, looser feathers, which are fluffy in appearance. The horn-like tufts on the head are shorter and the cinnamon-buff feathers on the head have paler tips. The breast and face of the juvenile great horned owl are much darker than in the adult, with more black and dark brown colouration. There are at least 16 subspecies of great horned owl, all of which differ in size, as well as the colour and pattern of their plumage. The characteristic territorial, hooting call of the great horned owl is a low-pitched, solemn ‘who-hoo-ho-oo’. The vocalisations of the male and female are similar, although the male’s are usually longer, deeper and more elaborate, with a different rhythm. When calling, the male will usually position itself on a high perch, inflating its throat to display the conspicuous white throat patch. The ‘horns’ of the great horned owl are also known as ear tufts, although they don’t actually have anything to do with hearing. The great horned owl has a very varied diet, and on occasion it has been known to take porcupines and even domestic cats as prey. The neck of the great horned owl can rotate up to 180 degrees to provide this species with almost all-round vision. Roles * It played Gandalf in The Lord Of The Rings (NatureRules1 Version) and The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Pa Grape in WildlifeTales * It played Billy/Blue Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It (along with Red-Tailed Hawk) played Sturgeon and the Ray in The Little Mer-Misty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Servo in Super Beast Samurai Syber Squad * It played Elsa in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Bubble in Battle For North American Island Gallery Owl, Great Horned.gif GreatHornedOwl.jpg Bubo Virginianus.jpg Great Horned Owl.jpg Owl, great horned.jpg Bubo virginianus.jpg Owl, Great Horned (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5993.jpg|Melody Time (1948) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) Fantasia 2000 Owls.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Simpsons Owl.png YiLCB Owls.png Aqua Teen Hunger Force Owl.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) OWL01111.jpg OtGW Owl.png HBO Animals Great Horned Owl.png The Problem Solverz Owl.png IMG_5410.PNG IMG 5676.PNG IMG 9554.PNG IMG 0184.JPG IMG 0499.PNG Why Elephants Are Endangered.png|Mother Earth Toons JumpstartOwl.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Stanley Owl.png Babar Owl.png My_Gym_Partner's_a_Monkey_Owl.png The Owl form The Owl and Co in The Jungle Bunch.png|The Jungle Bunch Hooty.png|Hooty from Knotty and Polimer|link=https://knotty-and-polimer.fandom.com/wiki/Hooty Bojack Horseman Scene.jpg Dora Owl.png Dora Owl2.png Dora Owl3.png Max (Globehunters).png A53C0501-058C-48EC-901C-D7201C648F9E.jpeg Star meets Great Horned Owl.png Hermes the Great Horned Owl.jpeg UTAUC Owl.png Owl.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears How Do Bats See in the Dark Which Animals Smell with their Tongues.jpg Noah's Ark Owls Mice Tokay Geckos Bullfrogs Coyotes Jaguars Sugar Gliders Sloths Alligators and Leopards.jpg Great horned owl switch zoo.jpg Noah's Ark Nightowls.png Owl-jumpstart-preschool-the-alphabet-thing.jpg G-1941-04-18-owl.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals02.png 3-owls-fmafafe.png 7-owls-fmafafe.jpg SBSP Owl.png Dingo pictures goldie owl.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-06 at 7.37.52 PM.png Ribbits-riddles-owl.png Safari Island Owl.png Dallas Zoo Owl.png Simba the king lion owl.png Blue's Clues Owl.png Funny-animals-2-owl.png Gumby Owl.png Mickey Mouse Owl.png 50EB091E-E924-41C0-8353-C8426F8447CA.jpeg IMG E1416.jpg Cyberchase Owl.jpeg I'm An Animal Owl.png Rileys Adventures Great Horned Owl.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Great Horned Owl.jpg PHOTO 20200129 011758.jpg Hoot.png Animal Sounds Song Owl.png The Owl Goes Hoot.png Kids Melody Owl.png Rainbow Kidz Owl.png TFL Owl.png Baby Time Owl.png MagicBox Owl.png Wild Republic Owl.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.L.A.N.K.T.O.N..jpeg W.I.N.D.S.O.R..jpeg O.S.C.A.R..jpeg T.O.M.M.Y..jpeg C.O.S.M.O..jpeg P.O.R.K.Y..jpeg O.R.D..jpeg G.A.S.T.O.N..jpeg G.L.O.R.I.A..jpeg I.A.G.O..jpeg F.A.N.B.O.Y..jpeg R.I.N.T.O.O..jpeg Books F799F1BE-58B7-4D02-8891-B7A59FF81A3F.jpeg B9E2F84F-11A4-4E9A-BC31-48F15A5E5C9F.jpeg 10BB29E9-8BF6-4ABD-BECE-73C7A91C05C3.jpeg E0B301FF-31F9-48F6-9CFD-BF4ECDFEEEA8.jpeg C59CCFA1-8016-444F-A249-D9213B65D859.jpeg 11899C2C-CBD3-4C7F-839E-EAFE3F4E481C.jpeg CC0210B1-E817-4945-A765-9534AF55FE86.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg E46B267E-7BEC-4707-B427-584F68CEA9BE.jpeg A89A7ECA-796B-4425-B481-92C0585033B5.jpeg 2C381955-76CE-4FFE-BCE0-E73D886B4ACB.jpeg EB5EB861-CD24-4B99-A609-F1207C9A88E0.jpeg FC6FC972-DE35-5C00-B710-A2318D0B99F1.jpeg 660DD415-E143-55D8-B373-7F8D7353D215.jpeg 7193233C-16B5-4933-8788-6102BDBBEAFA.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg B59AE005-936E-4E3B-BBDB-F087C2CE60CE.jpeg 285E4451-CC5D-4281-91BA-A750F05AC50D.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg 9C22CEB2-5E1F-4D69-83FA-D7C945A4EAC3.jpeg 071F6568-10DC-4506-8829-8CC17D7C9FC2.jpeg 6B343577-7BEA-4E94-A42E-9D46157005B9.jpeg 7C454688-8CFB-5F05-B53F-0E57268116C0.jpeg 7870F3DB-A4AC-54A8-092C-1E89C59A0E2C.jpeg IMG 0508hgdcb.JPG See Also * Long-Eared Owl * Short-Eared Owl * Eastern Screech Owl * Western Screech Owl * Great Grey Owl * Snowy Owl * Spotted Owl * Burrowing Owl * Elf Owl Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Owls Category:Birds of Prey Category:Bambi Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Canadian Provincial Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Large Family Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Raptors - Birds of Prey Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Rock a Doodle Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Knotty and Polimer Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals